


I don’t know what to do without you

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by heaven in--hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: A nightmare that stirred up on Izayoi, and she realised that she could reach to them.Title came from FRANCIS FOREVER by MITSKI
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I don’t know what to do without you

Izayoi stared at the palace she knew from the day she was born. She would have enjoyed fleeting days walking down manicured gardens, flirting with lords about abandonment and despair, and staring herself with polished glass, admiring her beauty.

However, with her new child Inuyasha, that world become a gilded cage, where Lords would briefly free their birds to enjoy their songs and soon lead back to that cage, and they would stare coldly over the strangeness of their union, and soon whispers become daggers in her heart that she swore that kindness seems fleeting, and only spectres of the past haunted over the land.

Soon Izayoi found herself exhausted from the hurt of the society, and slowly descended over the chamber where she felt into a deep sleep, and soon a guard slowly stabbed in her heart and soon a pool of blood came over her kimono. She tried to muffle her screams and soon an ominous voice echoed

“You are a disgrace to the world…”

Spectres of humans and youkais stared at the fallen woman with thick fog and reddening eyes,calling for her despair.

“You are a disgrace…” Soon she tried to walk away from the chamber to found her son abducted by the horrid forces. His voice screaming in agony for his mother, as these horrid things tortured the young child

_What she did to cause such agony in her heart._

————–

Thunder echoed in her ears and Izayoi gave a big gasp. Izayoi blearily looked over her surroundings, grabbing Inu no Taisho’s mokomoko. She heaved a small sigh of relief, but yet her heart seems heavy. Tears slowly dripped in his mokomoko as she hid her sobs under his chest.

“My love…”

Izayoi forced herself to hide her tears, as she look away to the starless sky. It seems that she forget that she stood at an abandoned palace. He quietly sweep her bangs and kissed her by the forehead, “What is wrong.”

She cannot form words in her mouth, for she was haunted by that horrid vision, only to be styled by her lover’s reassuring smile. “i….thought…you….” Ibu no Taisho looked at her emphatically, which he gently pushed her son to her mother’s hair.

“Shh….shh…” He cooed gently to her, as he gently grasped her forehead and cheek, allowing Inuyasha to climb over her face, and his tiny hand balling over a sliver strand of hair. “I am here, do not be afraid.” Quietly Izayoi searched over her son’s ears, amidst his kimono. She pressed them gently, and finally she could breathe again.

_Thank the gods they are alive._

Izayoi found herself sobbing again. “And him…I…” Inu no Taisho gripped his cheek and kissed her by the lips. Her scent overwhelming his entire soul, so beautiful and yet so fleeting. He found himself tasting her tears as if they are the finest sake in sight. “…my love…”

Her words in her mind echoed “Never leave me. Please never leave me.”

Izayoi trying her best not to awaken the babe, kissed him with deep passion and trust.

The threads of fate be damned. The world be damned.

Her heart began to swell with reassurance, smelling his aroma that is truly his, strong and calming,. However fearing that her child will be stirred from their passionate kiss, she restrained herself, and kissed Inuyasha by the cheek and her husband. “I thank the gods you are alive…”

“I am too my love…”

Inu no Taisho gave a comforting smile to her, kissing her sweetly by the lips. He found himself combing her black locks like ink strokes, telling their story of love that stretched beyond the heavens. He never found someone beautiful as she was. “Sleep my love.” Inu no Taisho gently coaxed her, as he combed her locks over and kiss her by the cheek and heart.

——–

In her exhaustion, she found herself drifting to sleep. Her heart become still again. Her mind now filled with sweet dreams of a happier life together.

And no one could take that happiness away from them.


End file.
